Honey
by pavement-greengrass
Summary: AU/Very Awesome/No Lemon. 'What was the point of the dress when I knew it was going to be on the floor as soon as I got here'


**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Naruto.

**Summary: **AU/Very Awesome. 'In one night she had lost it all.'

* * *

**Honey**

Ino looked at herself in the mirror with pride. She had strong curves in all the right places, bouncy, long, blonde hair, smoothe flawless skin, sapphire eyes that looked at the world brightly and full lips that all guys wanted a taste of. She smiled and her teeth glimmered in the light of the bathroom.

She slipped on a strapless black satin dress that hugged her body comfortably and wore a black pair of heels. The black clashed comfortably with her ruby red lipstick. On her way out she grabbed her giant red bag and locked the door, looking around like a villain. It was her first day of three days off work. Today was her day of fun.

Slipping into her black BMW and was on her way.

Softly she knocked on his door, he answered with his signature cocky smile as if he'd been expecting her. Sasuke wore a silky green bathrobe. His ivory skin was smooth and touchable. Ino touched his muscular chest and their lips met like magnets. His lips tasted sweet, and she craved more. His hand stroked her back, and he was unzipping her dress before the door was closed.

'What was the point of the dress when I knew it was going to be on the floor as soon as I got here?' Ino wondered to herself.

"Can you please make me some tea?" She asked when they were finished, she stared deeply into his onyx eyes with her shameless pair of blue eyes. She leaned over him on her elbow and with her opposite hand she ran her fingers through his thick black hair.

For a moment he was speechless, as if he'd been stunned. "Sure," he finally breathed out.

She smiled as he left the room. As soon as she was sure he was out she opened the safe in his closet and pulled out a thousand dollars cash. The safe was piled with money, she was sure he wouldn't notice.

He came back as she finished tucking away the cash in her giant red bag. He gave her the tea it was creamy and sweetened with honey, just the way she liked it.

Sometimes he gave her something sparkly before she left. The BMW was one of them. Today he gave her a diamond necklace that shimmered all around.

Finally, she returned to her apartment to rest. When she awoke she returned to her daily ritual. Had a shower ate and all that jazz. Today she wore strapless a purple dress that was tight around her upper body but became loose around the waist. Her lips were painted ruby. She wore tall, silver skinny heels that had a strap around her ankle. Again she was on her way, she had taken enough money yesterday so there really was no need for a bag.

She opened the door because she knew he knew she was coming without her having to tell him. Rose petals covered the ground leading to his bedroom. She followed them like a dog following a trail of treats.

She entered the room when the rose petals stop and as usual he was laying on the Egyptian cotton sheets in a red tux with a top hat. He was goofy looking, but she loved it. He offered her half a glass of champagne. After the toast Ino downed it wanting to get to the point. After that she kissed him aggressively and he kissed her back willingly. His dropping his expensive shapagne glass creating a thrilling shatter throughout the room.

When he kissed her it made her feel special. Like he really did love her.

Too soon, Ino had to slip on her dress. She loved the feeling of his kisses, she liked feeling loved.

She left without even touching his safe. Left with a dazzling smile.

On her third day off she slept in for a couple hours more.

When she did decided to get ready she wore a low cut gold dress with straps. With a dark brown to accent the gold. Lip gloss with a touch of pink decorated her lips. Her shoes were a nice shade of red. The whole outfit made her look like autumn

Her doorbell rang and she answered it looking like a million bucks.

"Ready for dinner?"

Ino smiled "Can't wait until desert."

Their dinner was filled with conversation. He was talkative but she enjoyed listening to him. His conversations were like a roller coaster serious, funny, sad and she couldn't wait for the next ride.

Finally, they were finished eating. When the waiter asked if they would stay for desert they both passed.

They arrived home and they were on the bed within seconds. This was their desert.

When the doorbell rang they both ignored it. But the person who decided to disturb them did not go away. Instead they invited themselves in.

"What the hell?"

Ino looked up, distracted, "Sasuke?"

Sai came up behind Sasuke in his dark red tux, "Shikamaru?"

Ino had everything Sasuke and money, Sai and love, and Shikamaru who made her feel like she had promise after all. In one night she had lost it all.

* * *

**A/N: **If you didn't get it, the first night she did Sasuke, second night she did Sai and third night Shikamaru.

Read and Review please.


End file.
